The present invention relates to an electronic device, a wiring substrate, and a method for manufacturing an electronic device.
In the case of a semiconductor device using a bonding wire, it is possible to change some of the functions of a semiconductor chip (hereafter, simply called a “chip”) as required by switching sections to be coupled with a bonding wire according to a bonding option. As a result, it becomes possible, among a plurality of uses, to share the chip or to share a wiring substrate over which the chip is mounted. A general bonding option is realized, when wire-bonding the chip with the wiring substrate, by switching sections to be coupled through a bonding program.
A method, other than switching the sections to be coupled by the bonding program, to realize the bonding option is the one disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
According to the method of Patent Document 1, a bonding option is realized by switching circuits of a chip in such a way that two or more wirings are coupled to an electrode of the chip and, among those wirings, in order to obtain a desired characteristic, the wirings except required wirings are cut off.
According to a method of Patent Document 2, when a chip is mounted over a TAB tape in which a pattern is formed, sections to be coupled with a data terminal of an electrode of the chip are switched by changing a position at which the chip is mounted.
According to a method of Patent Document 3, there are used a bonding pad having: a first electrode coupled to a signal line; and a second electrode provided outside the first electrode through a slit and coupled to another signal line. Subsequently, a bonding option is realized by switching states where a bonding wire is coupled to the first electrode alone and where the bonding wire is coupled to both the first and second electrodes.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-40563    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-177040    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-323519